The present invention concerns a jogger for straightening material in tiers. The material rests against at least two lateral baffles associated with adjacent sides of a stack-supporting surface. The stack-supporting surface can vibrate. A gantry travels back and forth in the same plane as the stack-supporting surface. The stack-supporting surface can be tilted out of the horizontal toward the two lateral baffles.
The purpose of tilting a jogger's stack-supporting surface toward is to align the edges of any sheets resting on the surface against the lateral baffles. To eliminate friction between the sheets, the stack is winded before being jogged. The winding occurs in a separate device. To prevent the sheets from shifting after being jogged, the stack is compacted by a press bar and the wind is expressed by a mechanism that strokes over the top of the stack away from the press bar to the other side. The stack emerges from this procedure in the form of a dense block that can be forwarded to a downstream trimmer for example. The stack is usually jogged by vibrating the tilted stack-supporting surface. The wind is usually expressed by a roller that lowers onto the stack and rolls over it.
A jogger of the aforesaid type is known form German GM 9 004 711. Since the stack being jogged is secured on the stack-supporting surface only by the two lateral baffles, the surface can be tilted only to a limited extent. It accordingly takes longer to jog the separate tiers against the lateral baffles and straighten up the stack. The procedure takes even longer when the sheets in the stack are relatively rough-surfaced. The squeegee rollers ascend and descend pneumatically on the traveling gantry. The jogger lacks an integrated winder.
A stack reverser is known from the brochure Herold-Stapelwende, published by Maschinenfabrik H. Herold, Bonn, Federal Republic of Germany. The stack is straightened by jogging. A continuous top-covering plate parallels the stack-supporting surface and rises and lowers on it. Blowers mounted on opposite sides of the device force wind in between the tiers.